marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thor Odinson (Earth-14412)
Thor the Father, Officer Odinson, Thor the Thunder World, Lord of the Ice Apes, All Black the All Father, The God of Butchers, The Necro-Thor, Eater of World Eaters, Last King of the Dead Earth, Thor the Destroyer , Lawspeaker King Thor, King Phoenix, Immovable Thunder King, Farfar, Ragnarok, Thor the All-Butcher, The Annihilagod, The twilight of all that is or will ever be, King Thor the End-Father | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Asgardians; formerly | Relatives = Odin (father, deceased); Gaea (mother/maternal step-grandmother); Frigga (step-mother, deceased); Cul (paternal uncle); Loki (paternal adoptive brother); Woden (son); Unnamed sons; Frigg (grand-daughter); Ellisiv (grand-daughter); Atli (grand-daughter); All-Black (former symbiote); Steve (creation, deceased); Jane (creation, deceased) | Universe = Earth-14412 | BaseOfOperations = City of Asgard, Realm of Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Gray | UnusualFeatures = Missing one eye and left arm | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Monarch, All-Father | Education = | Origin = Asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = A cave in Norway | Creators = Jason Aaron; Esad Ribic | First = Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 1 | Last = King Thor Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Origin All-Father Thor's life closely parallels and is tied to that of the Thor of Earth-616, who he refers to as being his past self; to the extent that if the Earth-616 Thor were to die he would cease to exist. During the War of the Realms, Thor sacrificed his eye to obtain the knowledge to defeat Malekith the Accursed, and was made All-Father of Asgard - the tale being recorded in a saga. God Cop At some point, Thor left Asgard and joined Omnipotence City's Ministry of Inter-Deity Justice, becoming a law enforcement officer assigned to Sun Precinct Prime. As a cosmic god cop, Thor prevented wars among various unruly pantheons and arrested gods that violated inter-pantheon laws. Reincarnations Following his tenure as a divine cop, Thor changed his form into that of a planet orbited by moons of Uru, assisting the Sorcerer Supreme Daimon Hellstrom during the 1000 Nights of Ragnarok. Thor eventually regained his humanoid form but was left amnesiac after a psychic attack by Frost Giant assassins, wandering the frozen jungles of Jotunheim and hunted by Loki's army. However, She-Blizzard - the general of the Frost Giant army - fell in love with him, sparking a torrid affair that gave rise Thor's half-giant son named Woden after his father's Anglo-Saxon name, who in turn had three daughters named Frigg, Ellisiv, and Atli. All-Father of Asgard Eventually, Thor returned to Asgard and inherited the Power of the All-Father from Odin, renaming it the "Thor-Force". Thor's brother Loki, falling back into evil, instigated the annihilation of all life on Earth out of spite; the loss of his friends and comrades causing Thor to become a stern and cynical ruler - the spitting image of his father. Coming of the God-Butcher Thor's reign was disrupted when a deicidal alien serial killer named Gorr appeared, having travelled through time using the Pool of Forevers. Bonded to the ancient All-Black symbiote, Gorr manifested a horde of monsters called Black Berserkers and began a brutal campaign - capturing and enslaving every deity he came across. Asgard was ransacked and its inhabitants captured or killed - Woden being slain and Thor's granddaughters being among the enslaved. Trapped in a cycle of being beaten and brutalized but not killed by the Black Berserkers - Gorr's way of mocking him - Thor fell into despair and wished for death. After 900 years, the Thor of Earth-616 arrived, having followed Gorr into the future through the Pool of Forevers. All-Father Thor's hope and fighting spirit rekindled, the two Thors set out to attack the Black World of Gorr, joined by the young Thor from Earth-616's 6th century - who had been torn from the past by Gorr using the Pool of Forevers. The three Thors battled Gorr in an attempt to prevent him from using the Godbomb to kill all gods that ever had and ever would exist, but were ultimately defeated. Crucified to a comet, All-Father Thor was sent flying into the depths of space, but freed himself and returned to Gorr's dark world, but was unable to stop the Godbomb from detonating. Thor the Avenger bonded to the All-Black symbiote, halting Gorr's plan, and Young Thor killed the God-Butcher. All-Father Thor used the Thor-Force to purge Thor the Avenger of the All-Black symbiote and resurrect him when he succumbed to his wounds, casting Gorr's dark world into a black hole to prevent Young Thor from claiming the symbiote-sword out of arrogance. Reunited with his remaining family, All-Father Thor sent his past selves to their proper places in the timeline and allowed the displaced gods to settle in Asgard. Restoration of Midgard With Earth having become lifeless, Thor often visited Midgard reflecting on its barren nature and mourning its desolation. When Galactus came to devour it, Thor attempted to stop him but was thrown into deep space. Realizing he couldn't defeat Galactus as he was, Thor retrieved the All-Black symbiote and bonded to it. Corrupted by the symbiote, Thor attempted to kill the Devourer of Worlds before succumbing to his injuries and fainting. Wounded during his fight with Galactus, he bled upon the Earth causing plant life to grow anew. King Thor and his granddaughters subsequently did their best to cultivate the Earth so that the flowers and trees and other plants could thrive. Fearing his death was near, King Thor's granddaughter Ellisiv came up with the perfect gift for his birthday to lift his spirits. The three thunder goddesses gathered all the bones they can find, stardust from a comet, sap from Yggdrasil, mud from the Well of Urd, and three strands of hair from the All-Father; weaving a complex spell of life. They created hybrids of Earth's animals, such as shark-birds and zebra-flies and multi-tusked elephants. Overwhelmed by his gratitude at his granddaughters' actions, Thor used the remaining material in the cauldron to create a "Lif" and "Lifthrasir", dubbing them 'Steve' and 'Jane'. Secret Wars When the Multiverse was destroyed as a result of the Incursions, Battleworld was formed from the remnants of the destroyed realities. King Thor was among those recreated. He later joined the Thor Corps, a group composed of multiple men and women across Battleworld and God Emperor Doom's enforcers of justice. As a Thor Corps member, King Thor worked as their Lawspeaker. King Thor was first seen when the Thor Corps arrested America Chavez of Arcadia for throwing a megalodon over the Shield. King Thor was among the Thor Corps members that showed up in Technopolis to arrest Tony Stark and Arno Stark for their crimes. End of Time After the restoration of the Multiverse, King Thor travelled to the edge of the cosmos to observe the end of the universe and try to find a way to stop it. He was attacked by James Howlett - who had been resurrected and indwelled by the Phoenix Force. Despite Thor being delighted to see his old friend for the first time in millennia, Old Man Phoenix attacked him in retaliation for bringing back the Earth, revealing that Doom - who had been collecting the powers wielded by the Prehistoric Avengers - was returning to conquer it. The two gods' battle shook the cosmos, but Old Man Phoenix was victorious; only being stopped from killing Thor by the Phoenix Force's memories of being the All-Father's lover in the ancient past. Thor and Old Man Phoenix returned to Earth in time to save his granddaughters from being killed, but Thor was incapacitated by Doom's Penance Stare. Logan sacrificed himself to transfer the Phoenix Force into Mjolnir, and Thor smashed Doom into New Midgard's mantle - their 99-year battle triggering earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. Emerging victorious from a fissure, Thor collapsed into the Forever Sleep to recover; the Phoenix Force transferring to a new host and warning the Lifs and Lifthrasirs that true darkness was coming to kill them all. War of the Realms Recalling how he had won the War of the Realms in the past, Thor prevented his granddaughters from attacking Reed Richards and Ben Grimm of the Fantastic Four when they travelled through time to recruit him to stop Malekith. Journeying to the past, All-Father Thor was reunited with the Thor from Earth-616 - who had lost an arm to Malekith and sacrificed one of his eyes to Yggdrasil to obtain the knowledge of how to defeat the dark elf warlord - and was pleased to see he'd finally grown a beard. He was less pleased to see the hot-headed and beardless Young Thor, who had been brought forward in time to reunite the trinity. Joined by Jane Foster, who became Thor again using the Mjolnir of Earth-1610, the four Thors engaged Malekith - who had bonded to the Venom symbiote in emulation of Gorr and the ancient dark god Knull - who had created All-Black to exterminate the gods. All-Father Thor was pleasantly surprised when Young Thor was able to lift his Mjolnir in order to save their mother from being devoured, and after Malekith was slain he offered to show his past self the wonders of the Golden Age of Craft Beer. The Return of Gorr As Thor rested in Asgard, he was suddenly attacked by his brother Loki possessing All-Black the Necrosword, who managed to destroy Asgard. The two battled, however, Loki had the upper hand as he managed to disembowel Thor. Thor tried to defeat Loki by launching him into the Sun with Mjolnir, but instead, Loki turned the Sun black. The battle moved to New Midgard. Loki was determined to end the remaining reality, but he was unexpectedly stabbed from behind by Gorr the God-Butcher, who Loki had resurrected to kill him after he killed Thor. Thor and Gorr battled across the crumbling ruins of the cosmos, but despite Loki coming to his aid he was overwhelmed and nearly drowned in the All-Black symbiote. The Sky Lords of Indigarr came to Thor's rescue, Gorr revealing that he had transferred his consciousness into All-Black and integrated the primordial symbiote into the very fabric of the universe itself. Resolving himself to embody Ragnarok and destroy the cosmos he had sworn to protect, Thor was overwhelmed by Gorr and sucked into a cluster of supermassive black holes. However, Loki distracted Gorr by telling him of all of Thor's heroic deeds, buying Thor enough time to destroy the All-Black symbiote using the power of the God-Tempest. With Gorr rendered powerless and amnesiac and Loki sacrificing himself to rekindle the blackened sun, Thor sank into the Sleep of Sleeps in order to recover. Upon awakening, he left his grandaughters in charge of Midgard, giving them Mjolnir as their birthright, and sailed Skidbladnir into the void and sacrificing himself to hold back the entropy destroying the universe. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Thor and Odin of Earth-616, he commands the Thor-Force which he inherited from his father. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Lacks his left arm but makes up for it with a prosthesis made from the Destroyer. His existence is also dependent on that of the Thor of Earth-616, and if the latter is killed, he will cease to exist. | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight via Mjolnir. | Weapons = Mjolnir. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Elder God/Asgardian Hybrids Category:One Eye Category:One Arm Category:Thor Family Category:Odin Family Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Phoenix Force Category:Sentient Planetoids Category:Memory Disorders Category:Reincarnation Category:Thunder Deities Category:Creation Deities